The side edges of flexible print substrates may curl as the substrate moves through the print zone, particularly when ink is dispensed onto the edge of the substrate for “full bleed” printing in which there are no lateral margins. Large format inkjet printers, for example, may print on paper, vinyl and textiles in varying widths supplied as rolls of flexible web. The edges of the print substrate should be kept flat in the print zone during printing, including at the edges during full bleed printing.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.